CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 Autumnpaw walked into camp. "Pebblestar?" "Yes?" "There's a cat who's joining." "Bring them in." Autumnpaw padded over to Dazzleheart. "Pebblestar wants to see you." Dazzleheart padded into Pebblestar's den. She dipped her head at the leader. She would probably still be mad over the fight with RockClan and CaveClan. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:42, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "Hello, is there something wrong in RockClan?" she asked. Dazzleheart exlained the sickness to Pebblestar. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:47, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "You may join, though I hope RockClan will be alright." Dazzleheart dipped her head. "Thank you very much Pebblestar." she mewed and stalked out of the den to meet new faces. ''Ash''''storm'' Ashshadow glanced up. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked Dazzleheart. Sandclaw and Jaegerpaw came over to see the new cat. "I'm Dazzleheart," Dazzleheart mewed, shyly dipping her head. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:54, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Ashshadow was laying down. "Nice to meet you!" she smiled. Dazzleheart nodded, looking around, feeling overwelmed. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:58, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Ashshadow was very close to kitting. Sandclaw sat with his mate. --- Jaegerpaw pranced around Anglerpaw. --- Dazzleheart looked around feeling weird with new cats all around her and not one she knew.--- Firepoppy casted Dazzleheart a smug glance then kept on her bored pacing. --- Oilpelt wandered over the border. ''Ash''''storm'' 22:14, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "Do you think we will be allowed to join?" Creekdew aksed. 20:49, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy was there just in time to hear Creekdew. "Halt! stop! right there! what are you doing here?" Sandclaw shoved Firepoppy aside with a warning look. "Hello, are you here to see Dazzleheart?" ''Ash''''storm'' 20:51, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "We are here to join Dazzleheart." Creekdew mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:52, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Sandclaw nodded while Firepoppy snorted. "This way," Sandclaw meowed and led them to CaveClan's camp. "Dazzleheart's on patrol at the moment, but she should be back soon." ''Ash''''storm'' 20:54, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew looked at his brother. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:57, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt shurgged and sat down. Molepaw looked at them. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:58, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Hello!" Creekdew mewed. 21:00, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Hi," Molepaw moewed, coming over to sniff the newcomers. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:02, January 19, 2016 (UTC) (apologies for lack of activity peoples, I was away) "Newcomers?" Ripplepaw mewed faintly, padding forward. ---- Bramblefire's tail rose in interest. --look me in the eye 05:37, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt dipped his head to the CaveClan cats. "Hello," Molepaw snorted. "Pebblestar!" ''Ash''''storm'' 15:31, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew lifted his paw. "My name is Creekdew, what is your name dude?" He asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:17, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Rylan and Calliope squirmed beside Molly who lay in a hollow tree. Pebblestar knew of her taking refuge among the clans land and hoped he wouldn't mind that she adopted Fernpaw's kittens. The molly didn't know who the father was, but maybe the fathe rknew who the mother was.— There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:30, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Molly glanced up her gaze soft. "Mother's name was Fernpaw." She replied before beginning to clean the kits.— There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:35, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "I found them in RockClan territory, yes." The molly said. "But there's no good now. The mother died. Cracked her head on a rock. Poor thing."— There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:37, January 21, 2016 (UTC) (totally cool) Molly's ears flattened as she listened to this. Father? Seriously? Her luck was downright rotten. These kits would be torn away from her and nobody could stop it not even her.— There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:42, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse